Sur le fil du rasoir
by Meloe-bkl
Summary: Parce que les illusions des uns sont souvent les abîmes des autres. Parce que la meilleure façon de résoudre un malentendu est encore d'en tester les limites.


**Titre :** Sur le fil du rasoir  
**Auteur :** Meloe  
**Disclaimer :** I don't own Lie to Me or any of the characters. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Genre : **Romance/Friendship.  
**Résumé :** Parce que les illusions des uns sont souvent les abîmes des autres. Parce que la meilleure façon de résoudre un malentendu est encore d'en tester les limites.  
**A/N : **Fic écrite pour le challenge n°4 du CPAF, sur le thème "la Pomme de la Discorde". Ah et vu que je poste pile à la deadline, je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de faire relire ma fic. Enfin normalement je me suis relue plusieurs fois mais dans le doute, il reste peut-être quelques fautes.  
**Saison/Spoiler :** Saison 2, Truth or consequences (2x02).

* * *

Gillian était installée confortablement dans son sofa, sirotant un jus de carotte tout en savourant la lecture du dernier numéro de Psycho-Magazine. La journée avait été longue et une fois le cas résolu, elle n'avait pas attendu longtemps avant de rentrer chez elle pour profiter d'un repos bien mérité. Elle en était à la moitié d'un article passionnant sur les pouvoirs cachés de l'esprit quand un sanglot étouffé interrompit sa lecture.

La jeune femme se redressa prestement et tendit l'oreille, interloquée. Elle était seule chez elle depuis le départ d'Alec et elle se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas imaginé le son quand un reniflement la fit se lever complètement. Apparemment quelqu'un pleurait sur le seuil de sa porte.

Gillian sortit prudemment sur le pallier et parvint à distinguer, dans la semi-pénombre, la forme d'Emily Lightman, effondrée contre le mur de briques et visiblement en larmes. Une fois sa surprise surmontée, elle passa plusieurs longues secondes à scanner les alentours, cherchant Cal du regard. Ne l'apercevant nulle part, Gillian reporta son attention sur la jeune fille.

« Emily ? demanda-t-elle en s'accroupissant à ses côtés. Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?  
- Non, sanglota la jeune fille.  
- Cal sait que tu es là ? »

La question sembla déclencher une nouvelle vague de larmes et Gillian décida qu'elle aurait tout le temps de lui demander des explications plus tard, une fois qu'elle serait calmée. Elle fit doucement lever Emily et la conduisit à l'intérieur, fermant la porte derrière elle. La jeune fille s'effondra presque aussitôt sur le sofa, essayant de contrôler des larmes qui ne semblaient pas vouloir cesser de couler.

« Je suis désolée Gil, s'excusa Emily en baissant la tête. Je n'ai aucun droit de m'imposer comme ça, mais je ne savais pas où aller, expliqua-t-elle avant que sa voix ne se casse.  
- Em, lui sourit Gillian, c'est bon. Tu es la bienvenue ici, d'accord ? »

A ces mots, la jeune fille sembla soulagée et un pâle sourire éclaira son visage quelques secondes. Gillian s'appliquait quant à elle à masquer son inquiétude, se retenant de poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Après quelques instants, Emily réussit à stopper ses larmes, essuyant d'une main les traces de son visage. La jeune fille prit une respiration tremblante et Gillian observa qu'elle se triturait nerveusement les doigts, le regard rivé sur le tapis de son salon.

« J'allais me mettre à la cuisine, lui apprit Gillian en souriant. Tu as mangé ?  
- Non, murmura Emily. Je n'ai pas vraiment faim…  
- Hors de question de sauter un repas, Emily, la sermonna-t-elle. Et puis, il y a un cake au chocolat en dessert, argua-t-elle en mentionnant le remède universel.  
- D'accord, céda la jeune fille avant de se lever et de la suivre dans la cuisine. »

Occuper le corps pour libérer l'esprit, voilà une maxime que Gillian se fit un devoir d'appliquer ce soir là. Elle savait pertinemment que quelque soit le problème d'Emily, elle ne pouvait pas forcer la jeune fille à lui parler. Le regard de Gillian se posa un instant sur le téléphone et elle se demanda si elle devait avertir Cal. Il avait tendance à s'inquiéter rapidement quand il perdait trace de sa fille. Elle décida néanmoins d'attendre un peu, la réaction d'Emily quelques minutes plus tôt à la mention de son père lui revenant en mémoire.

« Gillian, l'interpella Emily quelques minutes plus tard. Est-ce que je peux te poser une question personnelle ?  
- Bien sûr, lui répondit-elle d'un ton rassurant.  
- Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais te remettre avec Alec un jour ?  
- Est-ce que je quoi ? s'exclama la psychologue, choquée.  
- Pardon, s'excusa Emily en baissant les yeux, je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça… »

Gillian la fixa longuement, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien motiver une telle question. Une fois le choc passé, elle nota qu'Emily s'appliquait à contenir de nouvelles larmes, ses mains tremblant légèrement. Par précaution, Gillian posa ses mains sur celles de la jeune fille et lui prit le couteau. Elle continua à éplucher les légumes quelques instants avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

« Je ne pense pas Emily, lui répondit-elle alors que la jeune fille levait un regard surpris.  
- Non ?  
- Non. Alec a été… Il a été une période précieuse de ma vie, avant qu'il ne change. Et autant j'aimerai revivre nos premières années de mariage, je sais aujourd'hui pour sûr ce qui m'attendrai si je me remettais avec lui. Et je n'aurai aucune excuse pour refaire la même erreur une deuxième fois, ajouta-t-elle, pensive.  
- Il ne te méritait pas Gillian, affirma Emily avec véhémence. Je suis désolée si ma question t'a replongé dans de mauvais souvenirs.  
- Tous mes souvenirs avec Alec ne sont pas mauvais, lui dit-elle en secouant doucement la tête. Mais c'est ce qu'ils sont : des souvenirs. »

Emily hocha doucement la tête et un silence confortable s'installa dans la cuisine, le son des ustensiles de cuisine rythmant leurs pensées. Gillian ne s'était pas attendu à une telle question mais qu'Emily se sente assez à l'aise pour la lui poser était bon signe. Un changement bienvenu, songea-t-elle en souriant, après tout Cal n'était pas exactement un modèle de communication. Elle ne savait pas exactement en quoi sa réponse pouvait aider Emily, mais la jeune fille avait posé la question avec tant de sérieux qu'elle ne doutait pas un instant de l'importance de sa réponse. Une sonnerie de téléphone les fit soudain sursauter et Emily s'empressa d'éteindre son portable. La jeune fille remarqua le regard interrogatif de Gillian et baissa la tête, une expression peinée sur le visage.

« Emily, l'interpella doucement la jeune femme, est-ce que tu veux bien que j'appelle ton père ? Il doit être fou d'inquiétude à ne pas savoir où tu es…  
- Il ne s'inquiète pas, la coupa Emily.  
- Je suis sûre que…  
- Gil, ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'étais chez ma mère ce soir. C'est là que papa crois que je suis encore, lui expliqua-t-elle. »

A ça, Gillian ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle ne se jugeait pas particulièrement bien équipée pour gérer une dispute entre Cal et Emily et encore moins entre la jeune fille et sa mère. Sa propre relation avec Zoé avait toujours été… froide, conclut Gillian à défaut d'un meilleur mot. Même les vagues de méprit et de colère qu'elle avait décelé chez Zoé n'avaient jamais reflété de passion. C'était ce calme mépris qui agaçait le plus Gillian, cet air de supériorité affectée qu'elle ne cessait jamais d'afficher. Et elle avait blessé Cal. Et quiconque blessait Cal perdait instantanément l'estime de Gillian. Car Zoé pouvait bien afficher tout le dédain qu'elle voulait, c'est elle qui avait été là pour Cal après son divorce, après que sa femme l'ait trompé. C'est elle qui avait ramassé les morceaux.

« Elle veut annuler le mariage, murmura faiblement Emily.  
- Le mariage ?  
- Avec Roger, clarifia la jeune fille. Elle veut tout arrêter.  
- Oh. Emily est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu t'es disputé avec elle ? Quoique tu en penses, c'est son choix. Si elle n'est pas sûr de vouloir refaire sa vie avec Roger, elle a le droit de choisir, lui dit doucement Gillian.  
- Je sais Gil et je respecte ce choix.  
- Alors… ?  
- Alors le problème, souligna Emily en baissant la tête, vient de la raison de ce changement d'avis. Elle dit que papa et elle sont à nouveau sur la même longueur d'onde, murmura-t-elle. Elle veut se remettre avec lui.  
- Pardon ? ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Gillian avant d'étouffer un cri. »

Le couteau lui avait échappé sous le coup de la surprise, entaillant la chair, et elle s'empressa de mettre un chiffon sur la blessure, bloquant le sang. Elle reporta alors son regard sur Emily et nota que la jeune fille semblait rassurée par sa réaction. Gillian ne savait pas quoi dire, aucune réponse ne lui venant à l'esprit. Seules quelques images se rappelèrent à elle: le souvenir de Cal après son divorce, le temps qu'il lui avait fallut pour surmonter la peine et la déception et les blessures qu'il portait encore aujourd'hui.

« Je ne pense pas que papa soit vraiment au courant, ni qu'il soit tant sur la même longueur d'onde qu'elle veut bien le croire, clarifia Emily devant le regard choqué de la jeune femme. Mais Gil, sanglota-t-elle, j'aime mes parents.  
- Je sais Em, répondit Gillian en la prenant dans ses bras.  
- Je les aime mais je ne veux pas que ça recommence, murmura-t-elle contre l'épaule de la jeune femme.  
- Shh, ça va aller, lui chuchota-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte. »

Après ça, Emily sembla se calmer et une fois leur repas prêt elles purent dîner, confortablement installées devant un film à l'eau de rose. Alors que l'intrigue prévisible se déroulait sous leurs yeux, Gillian laissa ses pensées revenir sur les évènements de la soirée. En voyant Emily en pleurs sous son porche, elle s'était attendue à beaucoup de choses mais pas à ça. Gillian songea égoïstement qu'elle aurait mille fois préféré la consoler d'une peine de cœur. Elle sourit amèrement à cette pensée alors que son doigt l'élançait de nouveau, tel un rappel douloureux. La coupure n'était pas si profonde, mais elle était bien placée pour savoir que la souffrance pouvait être au moins autant psychologique que physique.

Quand le film se termina, la seule histoire qu'avait vu défiler Gillian était la sienne et celle de Cal. La leur, vraiment. Celle qui existait et celle qui n'existait pas, ne pouvait pas exister. Elle retint un soupir, sentant une douleur sourde commencer à battre dans ses entrailles. Oh, elle savait pertinemment que le cake au chocolat n'y était pour rien. C'était un sentiment étrange, pas vraiment de la jalousie mais pas vraiment de l'angoisse non plus. De l'inquiétude probablement, songea-t-elle en chassant une larme solitaire.

La jeune fille à ses côtés ne semblait pas pressée de bouger non plus, perdue dans ses pensées tout autant qu'elle, jugea Gillian. Elle allait proposer de préparer la chambre d'ami quand Emily se déplaça sur le sofa et vint poser sa tête contre son épaule tout en étouffant un bâillement. Le besoin de réconfort est universel, songea la jeune femme en la prenant dans ses bras. Mais qui d'elles deux réconfortait l'autre, elle n'aurait su dire.

Quelques instants passèrent ainsi, le son de leurs respirations rythmant seul les secondes. Emily semblait s'être assoupie et Gillian sourit en l'observant. Elle avait toujours voulu avoir une fille et Emily était ce qui s'en approchait le plus après le souvenir lointain de Sophie. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder un instant, imaginant cette famille qu'elle n'avait plus. Imaginant celle qu'elle n'aurait pas. Elle retint les larmes et fronça les sourcils, se sermonnant d'avoir laissé ses pensées prendre une telle tournure. Elle entreprit plutôt de réveiller Emily, la secouant gentiment tout en lui promettant un lit confortable à l'étage.

Quelques minutes et grognements plus tard elle avait réussit à installer la jeune fille dans la chambre d'ami avec la curieuse impression qu'Emily avait hérité des capacités de Cal quand il s'agissait de marcher en dormant. Gillian s'approcha d'elle, remontant doucement la couverture sur ses épaules et s'apprêtait à sortir quand une main la retint.

« Gil, murmura Emily d'une voix ensommeillée.  
- Hum ?  
- Il ne fera pas deux fois la même erreur lui non plus, murmura-t-elle en baillant. »

Gillian ne savait pas si c'était une question ou une réassurance, aussi se contenta-t-elle de hocher la tête. Mais Emily n'avait pas fini.

« Je ne le laisserai pas faire, dit-elle en ouvrant un œil.  
- Il prendra la bonne décision, la rassura Gillian. Quelle qu'elle soit.  
- Tu ne le laisseras pas faire non plus, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Emily en la fixant sérieusement. »

Sa voix l'abandonna quelques instants et elle ne put rien faire d'autre que de fixer le visage fatigué d'Emily, la réponse écrite sur ses traits. Non elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Elle n'avait absolument aucun droit d'empêcher Cal de faire quoique ce soit, encore moins de se remettre avec Zoé, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il en ferait autant si elle songeait un jour à se remettre avec Alec. Quoique de ce côté-là elle n'avait pas de souci à se faire, Emily semblait prête à l'en empêcher également, songea-t-elle en souriant. Mais l'admettre devant la jeune fille c'était franchir la ligne pour de bon, c'était prendre un risque, quitter la neutralité et prendre position.

« Emily, la rassura-t-elle, si il y a une chose que ton père est capable de faire c'est d'apprendre de ses erreurs, dit-elle en souriant tristement.  
- Il est tellement têtu parfois, grogna Emily.  
- Ça il l'est, confirma Gillian. Et c'est pour cette raison que quand Cal prend une décision, il s'y tient, lui fit-elle remarquer. »

Elle espérait sincèrement que cette réponse suffirait à Emily et qu'elle y verrait ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à dire. Parce qu'après tout Gillian avait toujours aidé Cal à tenir ses résolutions, que ce soit en ce qui concernait les rendez-vous de sa fille ou les fantômes du passé. Elle secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur Emily. Eloignant une mèche de cheveux de son front, elle lui souhaita doucement bonne nuit et quitta la chambre sans faire de bruit.

Gillian revint dans le salon, débarrassant les restes de leur plateau-télé improvisé. Elle fit la vaisselle, nettoya le plan de travail avec application et s'arrêta brusquement, réalisant qu'elle s'apprêtait à laver par terre. Elle soupira, si elle tenait vraiment à s'occuper l'esprit elle avait une pile de dossiers qui l'attendait, songea-t-elle en quittant la cuisine.

C'était une vieille habitude qu'elle entretenait depuis de longues années, se plonger dans son travail pour oublier les soucis du quotidien. Etant donné que les deux étaient souvent intrinsèquement liés, sans doute devrait-elle songer à revoir cette technique, amenda Gillian. Apparemment ce luxe ne lui serait pas accordé, observa-t-elle en entendant la sonnerie de l'entrée retentir bruyamment dans la maison silencieuse. Elle se leva prestement, espérant arriver à temps pour empêcher une seconde sonnerie et éviter qu'Emily ne soit tirée de son sommeil.

Dans sa hâte, Gillian ne prit pas le temps de regarder qui sonnait et entrouvrit rapidement la porte. Elle grimaça légèrement en réalisant l'identité de sa nouvelle invitée.

« Zoé, salua calmement Gillian.  
- Je viens chercher ma fille, annonça froidement Zoé.  
- Emily ? demanda-t-elle, feignant l'ignorance.  
- Pas la peine de jouer à ce jeu là, Gillian, la prévint la femme devant elle. Je sais qu'elle est ici. Et elle rentre avec moi, _immédiatement_, ajouta-t-elle en appuyant sur le mot.  
- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle en s'appuyant contre le cadre de la porte, bloquant la vue à Zoé. Tu sembles bien sûre de toi.  
- Un ami au FBI me devait un service, lui apprit-elle avec un sourire sans chaleur. Imagine ma surprise quand son portable a été localisé chez toi. Maintenant si tu veux bien me laisser voir _ma _fille. »

Elle n'avait pas le droit de refuser. Une mère voulait voir sa fille et quelque soit leur désaccord, qui était-elle pour l'en empêcher ? Mais, songea-t-elle en sentant une boule se former dans son estomac, Emily était venu la voir elle. Elle lui avait fait confiance et était venue chercher un refuge que sa mère ne pouvait présentement pas lui offrir. Et si Gillian avait appris quelque chose de Cal, c'est à quel point la confiance pouvait être importante et quels dégâts sa trahison pouvait occasionner.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et fixa fermement Zoé. Elle ne rentrerait pas, c'était décidé. Emily avait déjà eut une soirée chargée en émotions et nul doute que la jeune fille avait davantage besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil que d'une dispute supplémentaire avec sa mère.

« Et ton _ami_, souligna-t-elle, a sûrement eut l'obligeance de te fournir un mandat ?  
- Un mandat ? répéta Zoé.  
- C'est en général nécessaire pour entrer chez les gens sans leur autorisation, lui fit remarquer Gillian en masquant son irritation.  
- Tu ne peux pas refuser de me laisser entrer, s'indigna-t-elle.  
- Non ? Ça y ressemble pourtant.  
- Je vais te poursuivre, la prévint l'avocate.  
- Qui suis-je pour prétendre arrêter le cours de la justice ? railla-t-elle. Bonne soirée, Zoé.  
- Gillian !  
- Oh, et tu pourrais vouloir éviter de sonner une deuxième fois, Emily dors, lui apprit-elle avant de se détourner. »

Gillian s'appuya contre la porte, respirant à grands coups. Elle entendit Zoé maugréer une menace et le coup brutal qu'elle asséna contre le bois résonna dans son dos. Elle pouvait presque l'entendre composer le numéro de Cal, ou du FBI rectifia-t-elle avec angoisse.

Elle réussit à rejoindre le salon, se saisissant d'un dossier au passage. Elle l'ouvrit et tenta de s'immerger dans les rapports mais les mots devant ses yeux n'avaient pas de sens et semblaient nager dans une sorte de brouillard. Finalement, ce n'est que quand la sonnerie retentit pour la seconde fois de la soirée qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait passé deux heures à fixer la même page. Elle soupira, se passant une main sur le visage, Cal sûrement. Elle se leva pour ouvrir mais se détourna en entendant des pas dans l'escalier. Emily, les yeux encore gonflés par le sommeil, lui adressa un sourire désolé et Gillian répondit faiblement, se dirigeant finalement vers la porte.

« Cal, salua-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.  
- Foster, gronda celui-ci en passant devant elle.  
- Je t'en prie, entre, répondit-elle sarcastiquement.  
- Il paraît que tu séquestres ma fille ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
- C'est moi qui suis venue, intervint Emily des escaliers.  
- Emily ! Tu sais le souci que s'est fait ta mère ? lui demanda Cal en guise d'accueil.  
- J'étais ici, lui répondit-elle calmement.  
- Est-ce que tu as ne serait-ce qu'une idée du nombre de messages affolés qu'elle a laissé sur mon répondeur ? continua-t-il sans l'entendre.  
- J'étais ici, papa ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais erré seule dans les rues, argua-t-elle. J'étais avec Gillian, conclut la jeune fille.  
- Emily… soupira Cal. Tu aurais pu au moins me prévenir. Toi aussi, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Gillian.  
- J'allais le faire, lui répondit la jeune femme. Il y avait simplement plus important sur le moment.  
- Plus important que de rassurer ses parents ? demanda-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage.  
- Papa ! l'interrompit Emily en voyant Gillian pâlir.  
- Tu comptes au moins me mettre au courant de la raison de ta fugue improvisée ? lui demanda-t-il fermement. »

Après quelques secondes de silence, Cal comprit que sa fille ne comptait pas lui répondre. Il retint un soupir de frustration, remarquant au même instant qu'Emily fixait Gillian d'un regard plein d'espoir. L'acte en lui-même intrigua Cal : qu'est-ce que sa fille pouvait confier à Gillian mais pas à lui ? Puis soudain un souvenir embarrassant lui revint en mémoire, songeant à l'une de ses précédentes découvertes dans le tiroir de sa fille. Soudain paniqué, il fixa tour à tour les deux femmes, tentant de décider s'il valait mieux embarrasser sa fille et en avoir le cœur net ou simplement prétendre être le père décontracté qu'il n'était absolument pas. Gillian sembla sentir son dilemme et balaya ses craintes d'un mouvement de tête négatif, accompagné d'un faible sourire.

« Tu peux aller te recoucher Emily, lui dit doucement Gillian.  
- Non, la coupa Cal. Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez en penser toutes les deux, dit-il en les fixant tour à tour, j'aimerai avoir une explication. Aujourd'hui plutôt que demain, compléta-t-il fermement.  
- Hum, techniquement on est déjà demain, lui fit remarquer sa fille.  
- Toi, jeune fille, la prévint-il, tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça.  
- Cal, l'interrompit Gillian. Elle a raison, il est plus de deux heures du matin. Vous parlerez demain. Et si Emily est d'accord je peux t'expliquer pendant qu'elle va se recoucher.  
- Merci Gillian, lui sourit Emily. Bonne nuit papa, Gillian, conclut-elle avant de remonter les escaliers. »

Gillian soupira en voyant Emily disparaître à l'étage. Le temps des explications arrivait à grands pas. Songeant qu'une tasse de thé ne serait pas de trop, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et entendit Cal lui emboiter le pas quelques secondes plus tard. Elle s'affaira à faire chauffer la bouilloire, sortant deux tasses pour elle et Cal. Gillian savait qu'elle ne faisait que repousser la discussion qui l'attendait mais qu'elle soit damnée si elle avait la moindre idée de ce qu'elle allait dire ! Elle avait offert de se charger de mettre Cal au courant seulement parce qu'Emily menaçait de s'endormir debout, littéralement. Elle espérait à moitié qu'il décide d'attendre les explications de sa fille, mais il ne semblait malheureusement pas prêt à lui accorder ce répit.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il.  
- Alors, soupira Gillian. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenue plus tôt, commença-t-elle.  
- Tu as dit que tu avais une bonne raison pour ça, lui fit-il remarquer.  
- En effet. Je suppose que je ferais aussi bien de commencer par le début, admit-elle en posant les deux tasses sur la table.  
- C'est en général le plus simple, observa calmement Cal en s'asseyant.  
- Emily est arrivée en début de soirée, expliqua-t-elle. A vrai dire, je l'ai trouvé en pleurs sur le seuil de ma porte.  
- En pleurs ? demanda-t-il.  
- Elle s'est… disputée, hésita-t-elle, avec Zoé.  
- Zoé ne m'a rien dit de tel, lui fit-il remarquer. Simplement que tu avais refusé de la laisser entrer, expliqua-t-il en la fixant sérieusement.  
- Je sais, soupira-t-elle. »

C'était tellement typique, songea-t-elle. Zoé avait la part belle ici, elle appelait Cal, inquiète pour leur fille, lui expliquait qu'elle n'avait pas pu entrer chez Gillian… Elle retint un sourire amer, elle n'aimait pas passer pour la méchante de l'histoire, encore moins aux yeux de Cal. Encore moins quand c'était injustifié, ajouta-t-elle mentalement. Mais là encore elle n'avait pas le choix, elle allait devoir expliquer ses actions à Cal et pour se faire elle allait devoir le mettre au courant de la situation entre Emily et sa mère. Elle marchait encore une fois sur cette fine ligne qui délimitait leur relation. Ironique comme elle avait l'impression constante d'être sur le fil du rasoir ces jours-ci.

« Je ne l'ai pas laissé entrer parce qu'il était évident qu'elle en voulait encore à Emily et vu l'état dans lequel celle-ci est arrivée, j'ai préféré la laisser dormir, reprit-elle.  
- Elle voulait peut-être simplement la voir, proposa Cal.  
- Crois moi, si je l'avais laissé entrer elle aurait voulu lui parler aussi, argua-t-elle. Et Emily était déjà assez perturbée comme ça.  
- Parce qu'elle a eu un désaccord avec Zoé ? demanda-t-il en penchant la tête.  
- Oui. »

Elle se leva soudain, maudissant sa voix de l'abandonner ainsi. Elle entreprit de leur resservir du thé mais dans la manœuvre elle en oublia son doigt blessé et ne réussit qu'à lâcher l'une des tasses, parsemant le sol de la cuisine de céramique brisée. Elle étouffa un juron et allait se baisser pour nettoyer quand une main la retint. Cal. Curieux, comme toujours. Ou peut-être inquiet, rectifia-t-elle devant son air concerné.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en désignant sa main.  
- Rien, le rassura-t-elle. Je me suis simplement coupée.  
- Et tu t'es dit que mettre un chiffon de cuisine sur ta blessure allait aider ? demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.  
- Je… parlais avec Emily, finit-elle. J'avais d'autres choses en tête, se défendit Gillian.  
- Foster, dit-il en tentant de détendre l'atmosphère, c'est toi qui dois me forcer à soigner ce genre de blessures d'habitude. Changement de scénario ? demanda-t-il en la faisant s'asseoir.  
- Ça n'est qu'une coupure, lui fit-elle remarquer. Et pas une plaie qui mériterait six points de suture, dit-elle en le regardant sérieusement.  
- Hum, quoiqu'il en soit, dit-il en revenant avec la trousse de premiers soins, tu allais me parler de cette mystérieuse dispute, lui rappela-t-il en se saisissant de sa main. »

Malgré ses efforts, elle ne put retenir la brusque inspiration qui lui échappa quand Cal lui prit la main. S'il s'en rendit compte, il se retint de commenter l'incident et commença à désinfecter la plaie. Sérieusement, elle n'avait pas prévu ça. Pas plus que l'effet que la présence rapprochée de Cal aurait sur elle. Elle réprima vaillamment ses pensées et se concentra sur leur conversation. Une des mains de Cal était fermée sur son poignet, maintenant la sienne à plat sur la table. Elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver l'intention touchante, une part d'elle se rappelant que c'était aussi extrêmement dangereux. D'une part parce que les évènements de la soirée semblaient rendre plus difficile le contrôle d'émotions qu'elle se faisait d'habitude une fierté de maîtriser en la présence de son ami. D'autre part parce qu'il avait un de ses doigts fermement fixé sur l'intérieur de son poignet ce qui signifiait qu'il était sans aucun doute conscient de son rythme cardiaque élevé. Et qu'il saurait d'autant plus facilement si elle décidait de mentir, observa-t-elle dans la foulée.

« Cal, tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir attendre d'en parler avec Emily ? demanda-t-elle, incertaine.  
- Tu l'as renvoyé se coucher, lui fit-il justement remarquer. Et la patience n'a jamais été mon fort, ajouta-t-il en la regardant curieusement.  
- Très bien, céda Gillian. Elles se sont disputées à propos de Roger, admit-elle. Et de toi.  
- Pardon ? demanda Cal, surpris. Je croyais qu'Emily était d'accord depuis longtemps avec toute cette situation.  
- Elle l'est, répondit Gillian en détournant le regard.  
- Alors que… ?  
- Zoé, commença-t-elle, ne l'est plus. Il semblerait, continua-t-elle devant le regard interrogatif de Cal, qu'elle… Que tu, bégaya-t-elle. Qu'elle ait dit à Emily que vous alliez vous remettre ensemble, finit-elle piteusement. »

Quand plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent sans que Cal ne réponde, elle reporta son regard sur lui. Il avait cessé tout mouvement, ses mains tenant toujours la sienne et le bandage qu'il n'avait pas finit d'appliquer. Gillian nota sa mâchoire crispée et ses sourcils froncés, l'un des signes qu'elle avait appris à reconnaître comme témoin d'une intense concentration chez Cal. Elle se figea à cette pensée. Il était actuellement en train de réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de lui apprendre. Etait-il en train d'envisager en ce moment même de se remettre avec Zoé ? se demanda-t-elle en prenant une soudaine inspiration. La pensée la blessa plus qu'elle ne s'y attendait et l'ironie de la situation, lui tenant sa main et songeant à Zoé, ne lui échappa pas. Elle essaya aussitôt de libérer sa main de son emprise mais contre toute attente Cal ne fit que resserrer sa poigne. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, cherchant apparemment la réponse adéquate, et elle observa avec angoisse son visage se crisper finalement dans un froncement de sourcil. Mais la réprimande à laquelle elle s'attendait ne vint pas et Cal se contenta de reporter son attention sur sa blessure.

« Et tu as réussi à te couper le doigt dans le processus ? demanda-t-il en continuant le bandage.  
- J'ai été… surprise, expliqua-t-elle en détournant le regard. »

Après toutes ces années passées à travailler avec Cal, s'il y avait bien une compétence qu'elle avait acquise, en dehors de la détection de micro-expressions, c'était à sentir son regard. Aussi Gillian avait peu de doutes quand à la cause du picotement qu'elle ressentait. Elle savait que Cal la regardait. Ce qui expliquait en grande partie qu'elle ait laissé ses cheveux retomber, lui cachant en partie le visage. Ça aussi elle l'avait apprit au contact de Cal : masquer ses émotions sans avoir recours à l'évident mensonge. Elle soupira et retira sa main, maintenant convenablement bandée, de celles de Cal.

Elle se leva et s'arrêta brusquement. Était-elle censée dire quelque chose maintenant ? Elle s'était déjà excusée, aussi sincèrement que possible, mais était-ce vraiment suffisant ? Elle reporta son regard sur Cal un instant et laissa un soupir lui échapper. Il la regardait sérieusement et elle eut la désagréable impression qu'il la jugeait. Mal à l'aise, elle abandonna le thé pour récupérer la bouteille de scotch qu'elle gardait au fond d'un placard. Gillian se saisit de deux verres, sentant qu'elle en aurait besoin si l'air de Cal était une indication de son état d'esprit, et se dirigea vers le salon. Sur le seuil de la cuisine, elle se retourna pour voir s'il la suivait mais Cal n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle ne put retenir ni l'air peiné qui s'afficha sur son visage, ni l'excuse qui lui échappa alors.

« Je suis désolée, Cal, dit-elle soudainement. C'est moi qui ais dépassé la ligne cette fois, finit-elle en murmurant doucement. »

Il ne répondit pas mais son regard quitta la table de la cuisine pour se fixer sur elle. Secrètement, elle avait espéré une réponse, un signe de ce qu'il ressentait. Mais c'aurait été mal connaître Cal que de penser pouvoir le prendre au dépourvu. Il avait lissé ses traits avant de relever les yeux sur elle et il n'y avait aucun moyen pour Gillian de savoir à quel point il lui en voulait.

Plutôt que de rester sur le seuil de sa cuisine à affronter le silence de Cal, elle décida de rejoindre le salon, posant la bouteille et les verres sur la table basse. Elle se servit immédiatement, espérant faire disparaître la douleur et le malaise qui l'avaient soudain envahit. Gillian reposa son verre en grimaçant. Elle l'avait mérité. Elle l'avait su au moment même où elle avait refusé l'entrée à Zoé. Elle n'avait absolument aucun droit de faire ce qu'elle avait fait et probablement devrait-elle s'estimer heureuse si Cal et Zoé lui épargnaient un procès pour enlèvement de mineur. Le bruit de pas s'approchant la prévint de l'arrivée de Cal et elle se redressa, se retenant de justesse de croiser les bras dans ce qui aurait été une posture défensive. Non, elle méritait son procès, observa-t-elle silencieusement, et s'il décidait qu'elle avait outrepassé ses droits, ce qui était probablement le cas, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'accepter son verdict.

« Emily s'est disputée avec sa mère, dit-il.  
- Oui, répondit-elle incertaine.  
- D'accord. Et elle est venue ici. »

Gillian ne savait fichtrement pas à quoi est-ce qu'il jouait mais si c'était une nouvelle forme de torture, elle pouvait définitivement attester de son efficacité. Elle s'était attendue à cette colère contenue que Cal maîtrisait si bien, à des reproches également, mais pas à ce qu'il entame cette conversation comme une simple démonstration scientifique. Gillian se rendit compte qu'il la fixait, attendant une réponse. Elle soupira et confirma d'un hochement de tête qui sembla le satisfaire.

« Elle a mangé ? demanda-t-il brusquement.  
- Bien sûr, répondit-elle sèchement. Quoiqu'ait pu te dire Zoé, je ne l'ai pas séquestrée sans eau ni nourriture dans ma cave, ajouta-t-elle, blessée.»

Il la regarda plusieurs secondes, interloqué qu'elle puisse penser qu'il sous-entendait ce genre de chose. Elle lui retourna son regard, sur la défensive. Elle était peut-être en tort mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle appréciait ce genre d'insinuation pour autant. Cal pencha la tête sur le côté, la fixant sérieusement et elle souhaita soudain qu'il en vienne au fait, que cette soirée se termine enfin.

« Tu penses trop, Gil, soupira-t-il.  
- Ça n'est pas la première fois que tu me le dis, lui fit-elle amèrement remarquer.  
- Ce n'est pas un reproche, clarifia-t-il.  
- Cal, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Est-ce qu'on peut en venir à la partie où tu me déclare que j'ai outrepassé les limites plutôt que de revisiter le "je pense donc je suis" ?  
- Tu es en train de t'énerver, lui fit-il remarquer.  
- Et comment ! pesta-t-elle, se levant soudain. Cal, ça fait une demi-heure que tu es dans ma maison, une demi-heure que je me demande ce que tu vas me dire ! Et tu veux savoir le pire dans tout ça ? C'est que quelque soit ton verdict, je sais que je n'aurai absolument rien à y répondre. Absolument rien, répéta-t-elle en se laissant de nouveau tomber sur le sofa. »

Elle respira profondément plusieurs fois, tentant bien inutilement de ralentir son rythme cardiaque. Un sourire ironique menaça un instant de lui échapper, elle était la seule ici à être en tort et elle trouvait quand même le moyen d'inverser les rôles, de lui crier dessus. Gillian se passa une main tremblante sur le visage et releva la tête, rencontrant le regard de Cal. Étonnée qu'il n'ait pas encore pris la parole, elle ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser une énième fois, mais il la devança.

« Non, l'arrêta-t-il d'un geste de la main. Tu as raison, j'aurais dû être clair dès le début, admit-il. Tu l'as dit toi-même tout à l'heure, tu t'en veux d'avoir dépassé notre ligne, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Cal, je suis désolée, d'accord ? Mais si c'était à refaire, je le referai, affirma-t-elle, les yeux brillants.  
- Je sais, Gil, je sais. Et c'est un sujet que j'aurais dû éclaircir il y a de longs mois de ça, reconnut-il, une note d'amertume dans la voix.  
- Cal, tenta-t-elle de l'arrêter.  
- Tu n'as pas dépassé cette foutue ligne, Gil, poursuivit-il. Ou plutôt si, se reprit-il, tu l'as sacrément dépassé tu ne sais pas à quel point je t'en suis reconnaissant.  
- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle, interloquée.  
- Tout évolue pas vrai ? demanda Cal. Bon sang, même moi, pesta-t-il. La renégate que tu as hébergé m'a crée un profil Facebook, clarifia-t-il en grimaçant.  
- Il était temps, sourit-elle, malgré elle.  
- Ça je n'en suis pas certain, grogna-t-il. Ce qui est sûr par contre, poursuivit sérieusement Cal, c'est qu'on a besoin de redéfinir nos limites, Gil.  
- Redéfinir, hein ? soupira-t-elle. »

Gillian l'observa détourner le regard à sa question, prendre une inspiration profonde et carrer les épaules. Elle se demanda brièvement ce qui pouvait mettre Cal dans un tel état. Apparemment il était prêt à entrer dans le vif du sujet.

« Sérieusement, mis à part la horde de messages affolés que Zoé m'a laissé, je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu ais hébergé Emily, expliqua-t-il.  
- Je pensais que tu…  
- Que je quoi, Foster ? demanda-t-il soudain. Que je t'en voudrais d'avoir offert un refuge à ma fille ? Sérieusement… Tu me connais mieux que ça, non ? demanda-t-il en penchant la tête.  
- J'ai simplement paniqué, je suppose, admit Gillian. Mais Zoé était tellement en colère et je ne t'ai pas prévenu… Je n'avais absolument aucun droit de faire ça, Cal et je suis tellement désolée de ne pas t'avoir téléphoné.  
- Maintenant tu l'as, lui fit-il remarquer. Le droit, clarifia-t-il sérieusement.  
- Je l'ai ? demanda-t-elle, incertaine.  
- Yep, confirma-t-il. A une condition, ajouta-t-il, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.  
- Ça m'étonnait aussi, remarqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- J'ai définitivement gagné le droit de m'inquiéter, répondit-il en la fixant sérieusement. Et de, tu sais… finit-il en grimaçant.  
- Quoi, Cal ? demanda-t-elle en riant. Me protéger ?  
- Je souhaiterai sacrément que ça ne sonne pas autant comme la devise de la police locale, grimaça-t-il en souriant. »

Gillian respira vraiment pour la première fois de la soirée, soulagée que Cal ne lui en veuille pas. Elle avait dans l'idée que ces nouvelles limites ne la gêneraient pas autant que les précédentes. Elle se laissa aller contre le canapé et ils restèrent un certain temps ainsi, laissant un silence confortable s'installer entre eux. Le stress de la soirée retombant progressivement, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir et Gillian étouffa finalement un bâillement. Cal la regarda pensivement un instant et se redressa soudain, prenant la parole.

« Tu devrais suivre tes propres conseils, lui fit-il remarquer en se levant.  
- Hum ?  
- Va dormir, il est tard, compléta Cal en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.  
- Et toi ? demanda-t-elle en le suivant. Tu peux rester, il y a un deuxième lit dans la chambre d'ami, lui proposa-t-elle.  
- Pas ce soir, dit-il en secouant la tête. J'ai l'impression qu'une longue conversation avec Zoé m'attend.  
- Oh, dit-elle en détournant le regard.  
- Franchement Foster, dit-il, jamais entendu parler de la théorie des jeux à somme nulle ? demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.  
- Je n'ai pas dû passer assez de temps à Vegas pour ça, lui répondit Gillian en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte.  
- Ah, sourit-il. Disons que la théorie veut que si j'enlève des limites à un endroit j'en pose à un autre, expliqua-t-il en la regardant sérieusement. »

Gillian hocha la tête et ne put s'empêcher de songer que ça sonnait étrangement comme une promesse. Elle frissonna légèrement, la porte ouverte laissant entrer l'air frais de la nuit.

« Rentre te coucher, la poussa gentiment Cal.  
- Hum, acquiesça-t-elle. Je ramènerai Emily demain matin, d'accord ?  
- Ça me laissera du temps pour penser à sa punition, répondit-il en penchant la tête.  
- Cal, l'admonesta-t-elle.  
- Je plaisante, précisa-t-il en levant les mains. 'Nuit, dit-il en s'éloignant.  
- Bonne nuit, répondit-elle en le regardant partir »

En regardant Cal s'éloigner de sa démarche chaloupée, elle se demanda comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu croire qu'il lui en voudrait. Elle allait se détourner quand Cal l'interpella soudain.

« Oh, et Foster ? appela-t-il une fois dans la rue.  
- Hum ?  
- Descend avec Emily, demain. Je te montrerai ce que c'est que du vrai thé, la prévint-il.  
- C'est noté, sourit-elle.  
- C'est un rendez-vous, confirma-t-il avant de se détourner. »

Son thé était très bon, merci bien. Du Darjeeling de première classe, acheté dans un magasin spécialisé, se souvint-elle. Mais au diable si elle comptait le lui faire remarquer. Elle déposerait Emily demain matin et elle prendrait un thé avec la jeune fille et son père. Elle songea avec un sourire que ça sonnait en effet comme un rendez-vous.

Finalement, ne pas dépasser les limites impliquait juste d'être capable de reconnaître le besoin de les faire évoluer. Et ce soir était certainement un premier pas dans ce sens, un pas qui l'éloignait du dangereux chemin qu'ils avaient tracé de nombreuses années plus tôt. Elle songea avec soulagement qu'ils abandonnaient enfin cet équilibre précaire, cette marche périlleuse sur le fil du rasoir. Ce soir ils avaient décidé d'explorer ensemble les limites d'un territoire inconnu et si ça devait commencer par une tasse de thé, elle n'avait absolument rien contre.

**FIN**


End file.
